1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fringe field switching liquid crystal display panel capable of increasing throughput by forming a gate electrode together with a pixel electrode at the lowermost layer to reduce the deposition height of a passivation film to a thickness of a gate insulation film such that particles generated during the deposition of the passivation film may be reduced, and to a method for manufacturing the fringe field switching liquid crystal display panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display panel (LCD) controls light transmittance using an electric field to thereby display a picture. Such a liquid crystal display panel is largely classified into a vertical electric field type and a horizontal electric field type based upon a direction of the electric field driving the liquid crystal.
The liquid crystal display device of a vertical electric field type drives a liquid crystal in a twisted nematic (TN) mode with a vertical electric field formed between a pixel electrode and a common electrode arranged opposite to each other on upper and lower substrates. The liquid crystal display device of a vertical electric field type has an advantage of a large aperture ratio, while having a drawback of a narrow viewing angle of about 90°.
The liquid crystal device of a horizontal electric field type drives a liquid crystal in an in-plane switching (hereinafter, referred to as ‘IPS’) mode with a horizontal electric field between the pixel electrode and the common electrode arranged in parallel to each other on the lower substrate. The liquid crystal display device of a horizontal electric field type has an advantage of a wide viewing angle of about 160°, while having a drawback of reduced aperture ratio and transmittance.
In order to improve upon the drawback of the liquid crystal device of a horizontal electric field type, a fringe field switching (hereinafter, referred to as ‘FFS’) liquid crystal display panel driven by a fringe field has been suggested.
The related art fringe field switching (FFS) liquid crystal display panel, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a gate insulation film 15 covering a gate electrode (not shown), a pixel electrode 20 formed on the gate insulation film 15, a passivation film 50, a common electrode 60 formed at each pixel region such that it corresponds with the pixel electrode 20 with the passivation film 50 arranged between the common electrode 60 and the pixel electrode 20, and a plurality of slits 62 formed on the common electrode 60. The fringe field formed between the pixel electrode 20 and common electrode 60 drives the liquid crystal molecules positioned on the pixel region and common electrode 60 through the plurality of slits 62 to thereby display a picture.
In the case of a related art fringe field switching (FFS) liquid crystal display panel constituted as described above, as shown in FIG. 1, the passivation film 50 has to be deposited with a certain thickness, e.g., 8,000 Å or more, to offset an increase in a capacitor load generated between the pixel electrode 20 and common electrode 60 due to the pixel electrode 20 being formed on the gate insulation film 15.
That is, when depositing the passivation film 50 with a predetermined thickness by a deposition process, such as chemical vapor deposition (“CVD”) inside a chamber, the time required to remove particles in the passivation film 50 generated during the deposition process inside a chamber is increased, thereby causing a problem of reducing the throughput of the liquid crystal display panel.